


До Земли

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Первое, что делает Сакамото вернувшись в каюту – считает время до Земли. Выходит ранняя поздняя ночь, когда Гинтоки ещё не успевает заснуть, но уже дремлет, не попадая по клавишам в переписке или сонно моргая и смазывая слова, если они включают видео.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	До Земли

Первое, что делает Сакамото вернувшись в каюту – считает время до Земли. Выходит ранняя поздняя ночь, когда Гинтоки ещё не успевает заснуть, но уже дремлет, не попадая по клавишам в переписке или сонно моргая и смазывая слова, если они включают видео.  
Сакамото нравится сонный Гинтоки. Сакамото нравится любой Гинтоки, но вот такой – домашний, расслабленный, не отключающийся, потому что ему лень вытащить руку из кокона одеяла, – нравится по-особенному.  
Сакамото даже не думает, прежде чем открыть чат. Гинтоки отвечает минут через пять. Сакамото за это время успевает скинуть плащ, размотать шарф и стянуть сапоги. "прлврт" в качестве приветствия такое привычное, что Сакамото непроизвольно смеётся, затем крутится на стуле – долго, пока не начинает кружиться голова – прежде чем начинает говорить о ерунде. Гинтоки в ответ молчит, тормозит – количество опечаток увеличивается в каждой последующей реплике, – потом, сдавшись, предлагает включить видео.  
На экране он такой же, каким Сакамото его себе и представлял: из одеяла торчит только нос и выпростанная рука – рука, плечо, ключица; белая-белая кожа, шрамы, напрягшийся бицепс; Сакамото потряхивает, и он как никогда радуется, что забыл снять очки, – растрёпанная чёлка торчит во все стороны. Гинтоки косится на него одним глазом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц и заметно дуется.  
Сакамото хочется поцеловать складку между его бровей.  
– Ты опять меня разбудил, – сообщает Гинтоки обвиняюще.  
– Я так рад тебя видеть, – тут же отбивает Сакамото, и что-то в лице Гинтоки тут же смягчается. Почти незаметно, но Сакамото знает – тот тоже рад. Иначе бы и не ответил.  
Гинтоки душераздирающе зевает и рассказывает о детях. Сакамото – о том, как Муцу чуть было не оставила его на какой-то третьесортной планетке, якобы в назидание.  
Гинтоки хмурится. Гинтоки прищуривается. Гинтоки смешливо фыркает, зарываясь лицом в подушку – и на шее напрягаются мышцы. У Сакамото горят губы.  
Абсолютно ничего нового.  
– Поговори со мной, пока я не засну, – просит Гинтоки.  
Сакамото прерывает звонок, когда на Земле шесть утра, а Гинтоки спит уже третий час.

Получается не всегда: время в космосе эфемерная штука, иллюзорная и столь же бесконечная, сколь и несуществующая. Иногда проходят недели, прежде чем вялое перебрасывание картинками и несмешными шутками снова сменяется долгими диалогами или вызовом по видеосвязи.  
Сакамото скучает по нему. Скучает каждый раз и совсем ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Иногда он пишет ему сообщения в пустоту, по много подряд: про новую расу, которую он повстречал; про то, как прикольно ощущаются щупальца и как пришлось убегать от их обладателя; про то, как он заговорил до смерти один антропоморфный цветочек – на эту планету им лучше не высаживаться ещё лет пятьдесят – аха-ха, Гинтоки, думаешь, нам столько светит? – как он скучал.  
Нет, последние он стирает.  
Гинтоки иногда присылает ему смазанные фотографии: Кагура и Шинпачи бегают друг за другом в парке, и часть камеры зажата пальцем Гинтоки; барная стойка, залитая алкоголем, перевёрнутая стопка, предплечье Гинтоки, с прилипшим к нему рукавом; одни только брови, торчащие из-под одеяла, натянутого до самого носа, и сонные глаза.  
Сакамото сохраняет их все и подолгу смотрит, когда по корабельному времени ночь.

В один вечер Гинтоки звонит ему сам. Компьютер пухнет от неразобранных форм и отчётов, и Сакамото даже сквозь стены чувствует на затылке убийственный взгляд Муцу, когда принимает звонок.  
– Привет! – Гинтоки так отчаянно машет рукой, глядя куда-то в сторону, что Сакамото смеётся. Конечно же, тот пьян.  
– И без меня, – вздыхает укоризненно. Юката Гинтоки, спущенная с обоих плеч, комом висит над поясом, а рубашка расстёгнута через пуговицу.  
– Я тебя дождусь, – уверяет Гинтоки, и сердце Сакамото против воли пропускает удар. – Но нельзя же, дожидаясь, возже... возде.. воз...  
Сакамото хочет закрыть ему рот ладонью и прижаться лбом ко лбу, чтобы позаимствовать его бессвязные весёлые мысли, заменив ими те, что бродят в собственной голове.  
– Я рад тебя слышать, Кинтоки, – говорит он вместо этого, придвигаясь ближе к экрану. У Гинтоки совсем растрепались волосы и на щеках ярко играет румянец. Он чешет живот, выдёргивая наружу рубашку, оставляет на коже полосы от ногтей.  
– А я... – начинает он и вздыхает. – Давно мы с тобой...  
Гинтоки насупливается, пытаясь сгрести в одну кучку разбегающиеся слова.  
– Я приеду, – вдруг слышит Сакамото будто со стороны, едва различая свой голос. – Хочешь?  
Гинтоки кивает и тут же резко начинает мотать головой.  
– Муцу нас убьёт, – говорит он шёпотом, оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Ну и пусть, – таким же шёпотом отвечает Тацума. – С тобой – не жалко.  
Гинтоки смеётся. Заваливается на спину, стягивая с себя рубашку и страшно обижается, когда не с первого раза удаётся нащупать ремень.  
– Не приезжай, – говорит он вдруг, отыскав наконец пряжку. И почему-то так краснеет, что горят даже уши. Сакамото хмурится, глядя, как его пальцы выталкивают пуговицу из петли штанов, и забывает отвести, как обычно, глаза. – Я не за этим тебе позвонил.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я всегда хочу тебя слышать, – отвечает Сакамото ровно. Стук крови в ушах заглушает все звуки; вот бы раз и всё, а, отключило, перегорело...  
– Ты меня не слушаешь, – гудит Гинтоки, размахивая штанами, чтобы привлечь внимание. Сакамото скользит взглядом по его руке, по переплетению шрамов, думает о гладкой ткани рубцов и шероховатой на стыке коже. И резко откатывается от экрана – колёсики мерзко скрипят по полу.  
– Я тебе потом позвоню, Кинтоки, – говорит он и улыбается так широко, как только может. – Отчёты. Муцу. Убьёт. Ну ты понял.  
Гинтоки наверняка говорит что-то ещё, но Сакамото не слышит ни слова.

Пару часов спустя очень вовремя раздаётся сигнал красной тревоги – оказывается, мстительности антропоморфным цветочкам не занимать, – и следующие сутки Сакамото занят перестрелками, дипломатией под дулом фазера, абордажем и попойками с пленными, которые из пленных быстро превращаются в лучших друзей.  
Накатывает уже позже, когда он стоит на обзорной палубе и смотрит вслед чужому кораблю, кренящемуся из-за снесённой палубы. Сакамото бессильно стучится лбом о стекло.  
– Не порть имущество, – ворчит Муцу, проходя мимо. Сакамото только вздыхает.  
На него редко настолько находит, но в этот раз он просто не успел подготовиться. Этот внезапный звонок, этот внезапный Гинтоки со своим румянцем, с синяком на плече, с ненаходимой пряжкой ремня, со взглядом, с "я тебя дождусь" и "не приезжай".

Сакамото возвращается в каюту и там, уже в темноте, вспоминает один их совместный вечер. Лил дождь, и они сталкивались плечами, пытаясь уместиться под одним зонтом. Фонари горели совсем тускло, под ногами смешно шлёпали лужи. Гинтоки, раскрасневшийся и очаровательно нетрезвый, громко убеждал, что они оба возмутительно трезвы – уж он так точно, – и смеялся, выглядя лет на пятнадцать моложе. Сакамото смотрел на него так, что болели глаза, потому что боялся моргать.  
– Завис что ли, – пробормотал Гинтоки и пихнул его из-под зонта прямо под дождь. – Ну-ка охладись.  
– Бессердечный Кинтоки, – фыркнул Сакамото, отряхиваясь.  
Гинтоки тут же втащил его обратно, не забыв стукнуть зонтом по затылку. Сакамото ойкнул и пихнул его в ответ. Так шли, переругиваясь и спотыкаясь, пока Сакамото, подскользнувшись, не толкнул Гинтоки к стене, повиснув на нём мёртвым грузом.  
– Да ты совсем ужрался, – сочувственно сказал Гинтоки и от души пнул его под колено. Сакамото хохотнул, приподнимаясь и становясь ровнее, да так и застыл.  
Они были близко, слишком близко, настолько, что страшно было дышать. Капли с зонта падали ему на рукав, Гинтоки, с волосами, потяжелевшими от влаги, напоминал блудливого барашка, но взгляд из-под полуприкрытых ресниц был нечитаем.  
– Эй, Гинтоки, – начал Сакамото, нервно облизнув губы, и его голос вышел не громче шёпота.  
– Что? – спросил Гинтоки так же тихо.  
Слова застряли в горле; не получалось даже рассмеяться и перевести всё в шутку. Сакамото с трудом, заторможенно, мотнул головой, сам не зная, что хочет этим сказать. Гинтоки прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их – взгляд уже был обычным.  
– Пошли домой, пока мы сами не стали водой, – произнёс он ровно и взял его за руку.  
Его пальцы, стиснувшие запястье, показались Сакамото ледяными, но держали так горячо.

Сакамото даже не замечает, как с их последнего созвона пролетает месяц. Но когда Муцу мимоходом бросает, что они могут построить новый маршрут так, чтобы на пару дней попасть на Землю, он застывает молча, не зная, как реагировать.  
Мозг услужливо подбрасывает сухие факты, о которых он хотел бы забыть: тридцать два прошедших дня; восемьдесят шесть порывов набрать Гинтоки, написать Гинтоки, открыть чат; бесконечность мыслей; много-много бессонных ночей и почти столько же – тех, в которых он видел красочные яркие сны, где Гинтоки сонно смотрел на него утром, а его щёку пересекал солнечный луч.  
– Не надо, – говорит он Муцу и вздрагивает, осознав, что сказал. Это не то, нет, он хочет на Землю, конечно же, хочет.  
Иногда, совсем редко, он думает, что он не имеет права так трусить, а Гинтоки имеет право знать, но потом путается в причинах и следствиях и перестаёт себя понимать. Жизнь засасывает воронкой, в которой Гинтоки остаётся единственной возможностью удержаться и не соскользнуть. Мысли о Гинтоки; его смешные, смазанные фотографии с отпечатком в углу; его приветствия, потерявшие половину букв; его звонки; их редкие, совсем редкие встречи; жар его пальцев вокруг запястья; тяжесть его головы на плече; его рассеянные улыбки и нахмуренные брови; он весь.  
– Я уже построила маршрут, – отвечает Муцу, не поднимая головы от панели, и Сакамото хочется обнять её и закружить по палубе. Он даже привстаёт с кресла, но Муцу, не оборачиваясь, бросает:  
– Попробуешь – проведёшь эти дни в медотсеке.  
Сакамото тихо смеётся, откидываясь на спинку. Теперь у него остаётся только одно важное дело, которое ему совсем-совсем нельзя отложить.

По земному времени утро; солнце заливает спальню Гинтоки, и он смешно жмурится, пытаясь спрятаться от него в подушке. Сакамото разглядывает его сквозь камеру, и чувствует, как накрывает. Он столько всего собирался ему сказать, а может только забыть, как дышать.  
– Нлблслнц и хчспть, – бубнит Гинтоки. Потом смотрит на Сакамото из-под чёлки и обижается. – А ты надо мной смеёшься.  
– Аха-ха, – соглашается Сакамото, подпирая кулаком щёку. – Ты очень смешной по утрам, Кинтоки.  
И милый.  
Сакамото хочется засмеяться громче – над собой, – но для этого уже поздновато. Уже столько лет поздновато.  
– Сначала бросаешь меня, теперь смеёшься, – продолжает бубнить Гинтоки.  
– Я идиот, – тут же предлагает Сакамото.  
– Ты идиот, – кивает Гинтоки важно. Потом тоже смеётся, щурится, проводя ладонью по лицу. По-детски раскрывает прижатые к глазам пальцы и говорит:  
– Прилетай, а.  
– Что? – глупо переспрашивает Сакамото. Сердце опять бьётся где-то в горле.  
– Прилетай, Тацума, – повторяет Гинтоки серьёзно, но его губы подрагивают в улыбке.  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – вздыхает Сакамото, пожимая плечами. А он ведь даже план набросал на свободном планшете, с целой речью. И вот опять.  
Но Гинтоки, кажется, не удивляет ни его спонтанно высказанное желание, ни внезапность признания. Он только вздыхает, глядя на него как на идиота.  
– Вот я и говорю, прилетай.  
Сакамото как-то очень медленно моргает, но когда вновь открывает глаза, картинка не меняется: на экране Гинтоки насупленно пытается отползти подальше от солнца, вполне себе живой и настоящий, и ни капли не сон.  
– Отвис? – спрашивает миролюбиво. Сакамото на автомате кивает, потирая щетину.  
– Мы на орбите, – сообщает задумчиво.  
– Тогда я ещё посплю, – обрадованно вскидывается Гинтоки и зарывается под одеяло. – А ты можешь поспать со мной, когда приедешь.  
– Могу, – говорит Сакамото недоверчиво и начинает смеяться. – Могу! Эй, не засыпай глубоко, Кинтоки, я скоро...  
Он подрывается с кресла, наворачиваясь через колёсико.  
Гинтоки ржёт и шутит про нестандартные сексуальные позы. Сакамото лежит, прижавшись к полу щекой, и не обращает никакого внимания, что сверху на нём пристроилось опрокинутое кресло.  
– Я так скучал, – говорит он вслух.  
– Да, – доносится со стола голос Гинтоки. – Я тоже.


End file.
